Le feu soufflera sur tes cendres
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Ventus est mort. La vie de Roxas n'est plus que cendres et pourtant il le sent, ce feu qui brûle encore. (AU / AkuRoku & RokuVen / TW pour deuil et autres)


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **TW** : Pour deuil, et sujets sensibles ? C'est un peu flou, mais c'est là.

 **Note :** Alors, hum. Alors. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire, parce que je me suis promis de freiner sur les longs projets cette année histoire de consacrer plus de temps aux collabs (et aux défis) maintenant que The 13th Dawn est terminée. Y'a pleins de trucs amusants sur le Forum Geôlier de FR en plus, les Nuits du FoF, et même que _Quelques Munnies pour mon Royaume_ n'est même pas finie de poster, alors je ne devrais pas du tout faire ça, ahaha.

Du coup, on va dire qu'avec ce truc, ma première résolution de l'année 2019 vient de tomber à la flotte. Beuh. C'est un machin qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bail, plutôt personnel vu que ça traite de la gémellité et de ma plus grande peur sur la planète Terre. Normalement ça devrait paraitre sous forme de vignettes, mais on va dire que le prologue est plutôt un genre de test, pour savoir si je me sens de continuer ou non. Le style est un peu étrange en plus, je crois que j'ai (beaucoup) un peu peur de m'impliquer émotionnellement parlant, mais que j'en ai...besoin ?

J'en profite pour glisser que je recherche très activement un/e bêta pour cette histoire, vu que ce serait un peu glauque de faire régulièrement analyser ça à Wa. RokuVen (fraternel, hein) et AkuRoku présents, et puis beaucoup, beaucoup, d'amour et de drama. Merci de me contacter par MP si ça vous intéresse, ou même par review, ça me va très bien aussi !

J'espère que de votre côté vous allez réussir à tenir vos résolutions, c'est le grand saut alors je me tais. Ya.

* * *

 **Le feu soufflera sur tes cendres**

 _Partie I - Le vent_

Roxas contemple le corps allongé, le torse et le visage, intacts. Les cheveux blonds, épais et dorés, plus encore que les siens. Ils sont coiffés pour l'occasion, brossés sur le côté, ils dégagent le front pâle, les sourcils à peine visibles, ils ne mangent plus le bord des tempes, n'effleurent plus la ligne des cils qui se découpent en croissant sur les joues, ne caressent plus ses paupières fermées. On a coupé ses ongles, on lui a mis son beau costume de fête, celui qu'il portait le jour de ses quinze ans et qui lui allait toujours aussi bien, comme si le temps n'avait jamais passé.

Ventus à l'air de dormir. Une expression paisible habituelle sur ses traits, mais fade sans l'étincelle de joie au fond de ses yeux bleus, sans le rouge du sang pour colorer ses joues, sans la courbure honnête de la bouche. Roxas ne le regarde qu'à moitié, il détourne la tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir ravaler ses larmes, un moment encore, avant de fixer de nouveau le corps pour faire bonne figure.

C'est son frère, qui est là. Il fait froid dans le salon du crématorium, un souffle glacé dans cette structure qui feint d'intégrer quelque chose de personnel au vaste décor. Les fleurs en plastiques, les photos, les bancs en bois couleur crème, même la musique qui s'étire tellement en tâche de fond qu'on en oublierai presque qu'elle existe. Roxas tremble, et il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste avant qu'on vienne chercher le cercueil, après que toute la famille a rendu les derniers adieux.

Combien de temps avant que les sentiments ne refassent surface, loin du choc et de la somnolence. Les minutes se défont doucement, à la fois immenses, ridiculement rapides et durement inflexibles, et s'il n'avait pas eu la tête aussi vide, il se serait sûrement mis à pleurer.

Il voit passer ses cousins, ses tantes. Il les sent autour de lui sans vraiment les entendre, sans être réellement affecté par leur détresse. Les bras le long des cuisses il écoute sa mère qui arrange une dernière fois le bouton de rose blanc fixé à la boutonnière du cadavre, lisse les plis du vêtement, murmure des paroles qu'il ne peut pas saisir, à peine soufflées du bout des lèvres.

Il baisse les yeux quand il capte l'ombre d'une larme sur sa joue, reporte son regard sur Ven. Il n'ose pas s'approcher plus, ses pieds sont comme pris au piège du sol carrelé. C'est peut-être de la peur qui lui serre la gorge, qui tisse un nœud complexe entre les mailles sanglantes de ses entrailles. Roxas ne le sait pas encore, mais il est terrifié. Il sent ses ongles qui rentrent dans sa chair comme il serre les poings, comme il aperçoit le gouffre invisible qui tremble et s'ouvre progressivement sous ses souliers vernis.

Il est immobile et pourtant le monde tangue, il est vivant et pourtant Ventus est mort.

Roxas a envie de hurler, mais il se tait. Ça ne fait que quelques jours que s'est arrivé, peut-être plus, il n'a plus vraiment la notion du temps. Un vertige le prend comme la réalisation s'abat tout à coup sur lui, explose dans sa poitrine juste à l'endroit du cœur. Il a envie de vomir, alors il s'assoit pour ne pas se briser. Il ne sait plus où il est, et s'il a mal, il ne connait plus la définition exacte du mot _douleur_.

Ventus est mort.

Quelque chose en lui étouffe brusquement, un cri sourd qui lui comprime le cou, la tête, qui laisse ses lèvres blanches et exsangues comme celles de son frère, désespérément closes. Un instant les lumières orange du salon l'aveuglent, et il ferme les yeux.

Ventus était parti faire le réveillon du nouvel an chez des amis, à une demi-heure de la maison. Terra et Aqua, Roxas les connait bien. Des potes de l'université qu'il côtoie tous les jours, avec qui Ventus déjeunait, deux ans plus âgés que lui. Equilibrés, drôles, gentils. Aqua est en master, de ce dont il se souvient. Brillante, belle et un rien moralisatrice, discrètement excentrique en dépit de son amour des règles, avec ses cheveux bleus et ses vêtements rétros. Il se rappelle avoir fêté un anniversaire chez elle, mais le souvenir lui revient flou comme il essaye de chasser les sanglots qui le prenne en imaginant Ventus, tout sourire, se couper une part du gâteau. Le couteau qui brille, les odeurs sucrées et les rires, la chaleur confortable des matelas rembourrés, un de ces moments de bonheur où le temps file et où la nuit s'arrête.

Le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit pour définir Terra, étrangement, c'est _massif._ Un peu brusque, l'archétype du bon gars qui tôt ou tard finira mal, aussi droit qu'ambitieux, désespérément naïf pour quelqu'un avec d'aussi grands projets. Il ne parle pas beaucoup alors Roxas et lui s'entendent plutôt bien, même si sa passion pour le sport le met quelque fois mal à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas lui qui a ramené Ven, cette nuit-là. Il ne se le serait pas pardonné. C'est un autre gars, mort lui aussi. Vanitas. Roxas ne le connait pas et de toute manière il ne peut plus, il ne peut plus rien lui reprocher, rien lui cracher à la figure, non, il n'a plus personne sur qui déverser toute sa colère et sa rancune, inonder de larmes acides sa famille certainement aussi dévastée que la sienne.

Vanitas était sobre, Vanitas reconduisait son frère, Vanitas s'est fait percuter de plein fouet par un chauffard à l'angle serré du carrefour. C'est ce que ses parents lui ont raconté depuis les urgences, quand le combiné grésillait faiblement et qu'il n'entendait encore que le choc dans le fond de leurs voix, la distance de sécurité d'une étrange impuissance, les tremblements inhabituellement doux des mots choisis avec soin. Il venait de rentrer des courses, avait déposé les deux énormes sacs dans l'entrée, s'était avachi dans le canapé avant de glisser le doigt sur le bouton d'appel, sans savoir, sans même y penser. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû répondre.

De toute manière, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Ventus est mort. Il le répète une dernière fois dans sa tête avant de rouvrir les paupières, surpris de trouver une cascade de larmes sur ses joues brûlantes, son nez et sa bouche inondés. Il s'essuie le visage de la manche, renifle et, lentement, glisse encore son regard vers le cercueil, un sursaut dans les jambes comme il voit qu'on s'apprête à refermer le couvercle, les yeux écarquillés quand il comprend que vite, non, ça y est, c'est trop tard, il ne pourra plus jamais voir le visage de son frère, le toucher, le serrer contre lui, lancer une boutade en attente de sa réponse, sentir son odeur puisque c'est un parfum d'essence et de girofles, de poudre, de vide et de mort qu'il emporte avec lui.

Alors il se précipite, trébuche sur sa mère qui essaye de contenir son cri, de calmer son hurlement quand la boîte passe la porte, de caresser ses épaules quand il s'effondre et que son âme se déchire aussi clairement qu'un bout de papier calque, sans bruit et sans éclat. Il y a quelques secondes son jumeau était là, il dormait, et maintenant, maintenant c'est fini, maintenant il va brûler et il ne restera plus de lui que des cendres, et ça Roxas ne peut pas, ne pourra plus le supporter, jamais.

Il ne peut pas mais il va falloir, puisque le temps est un artisan qui lorsqu'il achève une œuvre en établit toujours une autre plus précieuse encore, sans demander l'avis de personne. Le blond gémit et les sons lui sont insupportables maintenant qu'il les entend, maintenant que Ventus est parti, maintenant que les regards et les chuchotements le traversent et le poignardent, qu'il prend conscience de la fragrance sobre des bougies et de la résonnance des variations Goldberg contre les murs, du mélange de sel et de fleurs dans l'étreinte tangible de la femme qui le tient et le serre contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber, l'empêcher de sombrer alors qu'il se noie déjà.

─ Roxas, mon chéri, elle murmure, ça va aller.

Et Roxas secoue la tête, se débat parce qu'il sait au fond de lui que rien n'ira plus, jamais, parce que Ventus est mort et que rien, non, rien au monde ne pourra changer ça.


End file.
